1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor belt system equipped with a discharge pulley and various preceding support rollers.
2. Background Art
In prior art conveyor belt systems, the discharge pulleys and the support rollers immediately preceding them are firmly mounted at the front end of the belt carrier. Since, moreover, the speed at which the belt of the conveyor system moves is generally fixed, it is practically impossible to change the parabola of fall during operation of the belt conveyor system. The unchangeable parabola of fall is a drawback in conveyor systems particularly when conveying sticky or dusty material or a material tending to form bridges.